Always yours
by villana81
Summary: When I read the ending of Inuyasha I wanted him and Kikyo to have a different ending. My story is about a second chance for them. Please review and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Time**

Three years had passed after Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku. So many things had happened after these 3 years. Everything was at peace now. Miroku and Sango were raising their children, they had been very happy, a true happy family. It was not the same for Inuyasha and Kagome, she had stayed and decided to live her life here with Inuyasha, she loved him deeply and he loved her too, but through this time she found out he never stopped loving Kikyou, she even thought he would always saw Kikyo in her, even though he denied it, she would catch him looking at her sometimes with a weird expression, some days he would like to spend some time alone, she could not understand why he behaved like this. He would stay on a tree looking at the sky looking very sad. And it finally hit her, one night when they were sleeping on their bed and she couldn't sleep she was able to hear him calling Kikyou. She knew he was having a nightmare, but it hurt her deeply knowing she was always on his mind. She made the hardest decision of her life and decided to leave him. She told Inuyasha she loved him but couldn't be second in his life. She knew this would pain both of them deeply, but she wanted to be completely happy and she knew she wasn't happy living like this. Inuyasha felt very sad, but he knew she was right. He never got over Kikyou and when she died in his arms a part of him died with her too. He tried to be happy with Kagome, but he couldn't make her happy because his heart always belonged to Kikyo. He told Kagome goodbye and wish her all the happiness in her world.

_Once again I'm alone_. Inuyasha said. _We were always two loners_.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me. C2pink, I'm so glad to find a Kikyou lover,( I love to watch Inukik videos on youtube :) ), she's my favorite character in the whole series, I cried so much when I read her ending, that is why I wanted to write something different, I really loved this couple and I'm so happy you like how this story is going.

Well here is chapter 2, hope you like it.

**Chapter 2. A New Beginning**

_Uncle Inuyasha!_

Miroku's oldest son, Seiya, ran when he saw Inuyasha walking towards their home. He loved Inuyasha very much, they would always play and have a great time.

_Hey Seiya, you're getting bigger every time I see you_. Inuyasha said while Seiya jumped on his back. _I won't be able to carry you if you keep growing like this._

Seiya's face turned worried_. Really?_

_Nah_! Inuyasha said_. I was just kidding, you know I'm too strong for that_. Inuyasha said while both of them laughed.

_I'm glad to see you Inuyasha. _

Miroku said from a distance. Inuyasha walked towards him with Seiya on his back.

_I'm glad to see you too Miroku._

_Come inside, Inuyasha, Sango is going to be happy to see you, you just disappeared and we were worried about you. _

Inuyasha puts Seiya on the ground. Miroku kneels to see his son's face.

_Go to see mom and tell her we have a surprise for her, we'll be right there._

_Ok Daddy. _Seiya said and ran to the house_._

_What happened to you? Miroku asked._

_I don't know, I guess I needed some time to think. After Kagome left I felt I had not been honest with her. Actually I had been lying to her and myself. She was right. I never got over Kikyou. And I should be. She's dead. She's at peace now. I should just leave her rest in peace and go on with my life, I know she would've wanted me to be happy, and I was for some moments, believe me I was, but then sometimes I would see her, not only in my dreams but when I was awake, I would see her standing in front of me, holding her and then she would just vanish. I don't think I can be with anyone when she's always on my mind._

_Inuyasha, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you are going through. If I would lose Sango, I would go insane._

* * *

The highest mountain near the village where Kaede lives is surrounded by a warm aura. The highest peak in the mountain can't be reached by any human, the clouds hide it almost completely except for a bright light that marks a path to the inside of the mountain. Its way leads to a beautiful waterfall, the water is as clear as anything seen before. Behind the waterfall there is a dark cave where the bright light reaches its core. A portal starts opening from within the light and a body emerges from it falling to the ground. The naked body of a woman hits the ground, her long dark blue hair covers her breasts. She listens to a voice, almost a whisper, the voice tells her words she cannot understand. She touches her face and sees her hands , she looks distraught . The bright light suddenly disappears and she's in darkness, she sees a light at the end of the cave and tries to stand up, she feels her legs stumble; she tries to keep going though. Step by step she is out of the cave and sees the beautiful waterfall, she walks towards it and sees her reflection on the water, she keeps staring at her reflection, she feels so weak and wants to go on but her body betrays her and she falls into the water. She's not afraid that she may drown, she feels peaceful and the bright light appears again surrounding her body. Kikyou starts having flashbacks of her life, since she was a little girl, how her parents died, her sister Kaede and how she took care of her, the Shikon No Tama and Inuyasha... Inuyasha, her love, her lost love, if she had one wish in her life it would have been to be an ordinary woman so she could be with Inuyasha. All of her memories were coming back to her and she suddenly felt desperation, she needed to get out, she suddenly gets the strength to swim back to the surface, she manages to get out of the water. She feels cold, her body is soaking wet, her breathing is rapid, she looks at her hands again, trembling, she looks at her body.

_This can't be possible. It is really me, not bones and soil anymore, not feeding of any lost souls, it's me. I'm alive. _Tears started to coming out of her eyes_. How is this possible? Why? Who did this to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you all are liking my story. I've been trying to write a story like this since a long time ago and I didn't know if there were still Inukik lovers out there, I'm so happy there are!** **BlackDiamond thanks for the suggestion, I didn't see the 2nd movie 'cause I really didn't want to see more of InuKag, but I'll think about that because I still don't know how my story will develop and why Kikyou came back, I mean I have an idea, but still not sure. Well you all inspired me to write another chapter.**

**Chapter 3. Now what?**

_This is really good. I missed your food Sango_. Inuyasha said as he opened his mouth very wide.

Sango just looked at her plate, she looked really serious.

_Did I say something wrong?_ Inuyasha asked with his full mouth.

_No, Inuyasha_. Miroku said. _Sango's just a little quiet today. I guess the children gave her a lot of trouble today._

Sango looked at Miroku and then she looked at Inuyasha.

_Why did you let Kagome go? She's such a wonderful person and loves you so much._

Inuyasha almost chocked on the food, but he swallowed hard and looked at her in the eyes and answered her.

_Sango, I love Kagome, she has a special place in my heart. That is why she deserves to be happy, to be with someone that makes her completely happy. I was just trying to do that, but I wasn't honest with her. I couldn't make her happy for reasons I'm not gonna talk about right now. _

Inuyasha stood up and was ready to leave.

_Inuyasha, don't leave_. Miroku said as he went to stop Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at Sango and said

_I know you and Kagome are great friends and I understand if you're mad at me._

Sango felt bad about Inuyasha and she also felt bad about Kagome. She thought they were going to be so happy, but she knew what Inuyasha had just told her was true; he didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore. She also knew the reason why he was so miserable. She always thought his story with Kikyou was so tragic. She never had the chance to really spend time with her but she saw how good of a human being she was and she also saw how her and Inuyasha never stopped loving each other_. I guess time does not erase love_. She told herself.

_Miroku's right, Inuyasha. _Sando said_. Please don't leave. I'm not going to give you a lecture or anything like that. This is between you and Kagome._

They all sat again and continue the delicious meal Sango had prepared. They talked about what had happened while Inuyasha was away, all the places he visited and all the things he did. Sango had to leave because her daughter was calling her.

_You have a beautiful family Miroku._

_Thank you Inuyasha. I love them very deeply and I don't want anything bad happening to them. That is why I'm glad you're back. There are some rumors around villages that bad things had been occurring, demons with a power not seen before. I don't want Sango to know about these things since I don't know if they're true and I don't want to scare her. But I can't pretend everything is safe if that is not the case and now we have to protect our children._

_Don't worry Miroku. I will find out if these rumors are true._

_

* * *

_

She doesn't even know how she did it, but Kikyou had climbed down the mountain, sometimes she thought she was going to die there, but something inside of her wanted to get out, she wanted to see what was out there, she wanted to see people, to talk to someone, she felt so lost and even though all this could be a dream, an illusion, an unfulfilled desire, she wanted to see the end of it. It was at night when she finally came near a small village, she saw a modest house and hid in the back where no one could see it, she found a long white skirt and a yellowish blouse, she felt so relieved that nobody had seen her covered in leafs, she tried the clothes on and they fit her perfectly, she felt much better wearing clothes but she was so tired, she decided to lay down for a few minutes and before she even realized she was sleeping on the haystack.

The sunlight came through the window and Kikyou started waking up when she felt the light on her face. It was morning already, she couldn't believe she had slept the whole night there. She was a little disoriented as where she was since she thought she may have been dreaming, she stopped thinking when she saw a little girl standing at the door looking at her with a sad face.

_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you._

_Who are you? Why are you sleeping here? _The little girl asked.

_Kikyou did not answer immediately, she didn't know what to say, she knew who she was, but she felt her name carried so much weight, she did not want to think why she was there and how to explain this to a six or seven year old._

_I was tired and I needed a place to rest, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll leave right away._

_The little girl stayed quiet, she looked at Kikyou up and down and tears started running down her face._

_What's wrong?_ Kikyo asked worried and got closer to the little girl. _Why are you crying?_

_Those are my mom's clothes. _She said_._

Kikyou's face was embarrassed, she felt so bad for using her mother's clothes.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your mom's clothes, it's just that….I … I didn't have any._

_It's ok_. The little girl said_. That's not why I am crying. It's my mom….she's ….very sick. _She said as tears kept coming.

Kikyou felt her heart was being ripped apart when she saw the little girl crying for her mother. She couldn't explain why but she felt she needed to do something.

_Take me to her_. Kikyou said.

The little girl took Kikyou's hand and they went to the main house. They entered the room where her mother was sleeping, her father and other relatives were also there. Her mother looked very pale and weak. The father looked at Kikyou and got up very fast with an angry look on his face.

_Akino!_ Her father yelled.

_Please sir, your daughter only wants her mother to get better. I believe I can help her._

The man stared at Kikyou and saw her walking towards the mother. He didn't try to stop her. He thought he recognized the clothes she was wearing but then he thought he must have been wrong.

Kikyou looked at the mother with compassion and placed her right hand on the woman's head. She closed her eyes and a white aura started surrounding her. Everybody in the room was astonished as to what was happening. When the aura disappeared, Kikyou felt a little weak. She took her hand from the woman's head and looked at the little girl. The little girl was looking and Kikyou and suddenly her face stared filling with a big smile.

_Mommy!_ The little girl yelled as she ran to her mom who was trying to put her body in a sitting position. Everybody was happy and surprised to see what had just happened. Kikyou felt very happy for the little girl and left the room as soon as possible. When she was walking away from the house, she heard something she didn't think she would hear at this time.

_Priestess_

She turned around and saw the little girl's father standing a few steps from her.

_Excuse me?_ She told him.

_You must be a priestess, who else could do that. And you must be a powerful one if you were able to cure my wife._

When she heard the man's words Kikyou thought she had never cured anybody like this before, this was definitely something different. More questions started to come to her mind, but she saw the man was waiting for her to say something.

_I was a priestess, but that was some time ago. I'm glad your wife is better. _And she turned around again_._

Please stay with us for the day; let us thank you for what you did. You gave Akino her mother back and that is priceless, but at least let us share with you our happiness and gratefulness.

Kikyou did a gesture with her head and the man was happy to see she accepted his request.

* * *

Inuyasha had been traveling around since he left Miroku's place. He was trying to find out if the rumors that Miroku had heard were true. He got near a village and started asking around. Some people were afraid of him because they thought he was a demon, he thought that was ridiculous since only his ears were strange and he wasn't angry or anything, there was no reason to be afraid.

_So what exactly is that you're asking for_? An old man said to Inuyasha.

_I heard that demons like never seen before have appeared. Do you know anything old man?_

_Well, we are in a really tiny village, nothing happens around here. However, the near village's welder who is always visited by warriors from different places could help you._

_Yeah, thanks, how far is the near village? _Inuyasha asked_._

_I think it could take you a day maybe because he lives in the surroundings and with this bad weather_. _A storm seems to be forming maybe you want to stay here for today, besides, I don't know if he'll see you, I heard his wife is very sick and he hasn't left his house in weeks._

_I'm sorry about his wife but I just need to ask him one question_. Inuyasha said as he looked at the dark clouds that were coming his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. Beloved**

Kaede had been also traveling far from where she lived. She didn't know why but she felt a strong presence a few days ago and she felt the need to wander around.

_This is so strange, this weird presence I've been feeling. But no, it can't be. The last time I felt this presence was when…..no….. I must be wrong, it would be impossible. But why do I have this feeling? Why did I leave in such hurry? I've been traveling for two days and I've found nothing. Age must be confusing me; maybe I'm losing my intuition._

It started to rain very strong and Kaede looked for a safe place.

* * *

Kikyou looked at the rain from one of Akino's house doors. She was enjoying watching the rain, in spite of the thunders and strong wind, she had always loved nature, it made her feel so peaceful. _To find peace_. _I thought I had found my peace. Being here doesn't make any sense_. She kept looking at the rain_. Inuyasha. _The words just came out of her mouth without her even realizing it. _You tried to save me, you always tried, it just wasn't meant to be. Where are you Inuyasha_. Her face now sad kept looking at the rain_. Wherever you are, I wish you to have a happy life._

The rain suddenly stopped and ray of lights were fighting their way against the dark clouds. Akino came to where kikyou was standing.

_Are you sad?_ She asked Kikyou.

_No, I was just looking at the rain_. She said pretending to smile.

_Come with me_. Akino said as she took Kikyou's hand. _I want to pick up some flowers for my mother, she loves fresh flowers._

_Now?_ Kikyou asked with a tone of surprise.

_Yes, now_. The little girl pulled Kikyou and they were heading to a field. Being with her took Kikyou's thoughts off her mind.

_Look at these, they're beautiful_. Akino said with a big smile on her face.

Kikyou smiled too , but her smile froze when she saw the field being ripped apart by a strong light that was coming towards them. She took Akino as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough and they were both thrown against a tree. Kikyou did not hit her head, but she saw the impact had been too strong for Akino.

_Akino, Akino_! She yelled and decided to take her into her arms and run back to the house.

She saw the light came back out of nowhere. It was following them.

_What does it want? What kind of demon is this?_

She kept running_. If I only had my bow. _She thought_. This thing is going to catch us soon. _The wind started to blow so strong that she felt it was making it more difficult for her to run. She stopped at a tree and left Akino against it.

She turned back to where the light was coming and stayed on its direction. A white aura started to surround her body and the impact of the strong light was blocked by a wall that Kikyou's energy had created. The light disappeared and became a white shiny circle on the earth, as it was becoming wider, a weird creature starting to emerge from within. The demon resembled a female's figure, when she opened her eyes, she flew immediately at an amazing speed towards Kikyou smashing her to the ground and drag her around, she was incredible strong, Kikyou's clothes were starting to rip apart and she felt every part of her body getting broken, she saw the demon trying to get something from her, she couldn't think what it was, she saw Akino's at a distance and thought what was gonna happen to her if this demon would kill her.

The demon suddenly stopped her grip on Kikyou. She had been hit by an arrow. She ached her back and look around to see where the attack came from, and located an old woman standing in the middle of the field. She headed back to rip her head off. Kaede started to shoot her arrows at her, on her shoulder, her stomach, but the demon kept moving, she was too fast and now she was so close to kill Kaede.

_Kaede!!!!!!!!!_

Kikyou's horrifying scream came from the heart as she got up immediately, the bow and arrows that Kaede was holding were taken from her hands and flew to where Kikyou was. She took them and shoot into the demon's direction hitting her directly in the head. The arrow's energy had an effect on her because the demon started vanishing and a dark dust stayed on the ground.

The wind was still blowing very strong and Kikyou was standing with Kaede's bow in hand positioned into her direction. Kaede couldn't believe that this woman had just saved her. She thought she looked like Kikyou, she thought for a moment only her sister had that aim and could take control of her bow and arrow like that. But she couldn't be. Her sister was gone, but this woman looked so much like her. And she had called her name, she said Kaede.

Kaede started walking towards Kikyou, who put the bow and arrow down. And was waiting to see her sister up close again. They never had a chance to share anything when Kikyou had been brought back after being dead for fifty years, so many years had passed and she was no longer her little sister. Kikyou had come to life with anger and was very confused at the time. Kaede admired her sister so much and felt a terrible sadness when she felt the spirit of Kikyou leaving this world, but she was glad her sister was finally at peace. _This can't be her. Who is this impostor?_ She asked herself. She stopped walking and her eyes turned cold while looking at this woman pretending to be her sister.

_Who are you?_

Kikyou was silent for a moment, the wind was still blowing strong and her hair was moving in the wind's direction. She felt a knot in her throat as she was thinking what she could say to her that would make her believe she was really her sister, alive, not living dead, not a tortured soul anymore, well at least she thought that of herself. She didn't even know how she came back and why.

_It's me, Kaede. Do I look so different? _She answered_._

_What are you talking about? Just because you look like my sister does not mean I will buy into this trap. Why are you trying to use my sister's image? _

_Kaede, this is not trap, I'm not a demon or anything else that you think I am. It's me, I know it's hard to believe but it's me. _She said as she was getting closer to Kaede_. It's really me. My body and flesh. _She continued as she grabbed Kaede's hands. _It's me sister. I don't know how or why, or who could possibly has the power to bring me back, I just know I'm here, again._

Kaede saw the sadness on Kikyou's eyes and wanted to believe her, she just couldn't believe her sister was in front of her, body and flesh, not just bones and soil anymore, was this even possible? Kikyou saw that Kaede was not completely convinced after all that she told her and didn't blame her. And she thought of something that might convince her.

_Do you remember when I was preparing the beads of subjugation for Inuyasha? Do you remember the word that I chose it would trigger them?_ Kikyou hoped that her sister would remember that moment and she knew Inuyasha had wore the beads, so they were in her possession for all those years.

Kaede just nodded, nervous to hear Kikyou's answer.

_Beloved _

Kaede felt a strong emotion as she remember that night when her sister had been preparing the beads for Inuyasha and she thought for the first time that her sister looked happy. She could not believe she was again in this world, alive, her sister, looking the same way she did more than 50 years ago.

_Kikyou!_ Kaede said as she held her sister's hands stronger._ This is unbelievable. _

They hugged each other and both had tears in their eyes for they thought they would never see each other again.

Kikyou heard Akino calling her name_. Akino, that's the little girl that was with me when that demon appeared. I have to take her back to her home._

_We should take her to her home and then leave this place sister. _Kaede told her_. I don't know why you are here but strange things have been happening and I don't think that demon following you was a coincidence._

Kikyou took Akino to her home and said goodbye to her and her father. She was glad she had been able to help her mother, but she couldn't stay there anymore. Her and Kaede took the path that Kaede had been traveling during all these days. Kaede looked at her sister walking by her side and thought how much she had missed her sister. After her death she had been so lonely and decided to become a priestess to follow her sister's footsteps in spite of her tragic destiny.

_Is everything all right Kaede?_ Kikyou asked her without looking at her. _You must be asking yourself how this is possible. I've been asking myself the same question since I got here, I just don't understand anything anymore._

_Yes. So….How do you feel sister? _Kaede tried to change the subject_._

_Um….I'm fine Kaede. I feel ……alive. It is an amazing feeling_. Kikyou didn't mention to Kaede how she had healed Akino's mother, she felt confused about everything that was happening.

Kaede noticed happiness on her sister's voice and was glad to hear her saying that.

They were getting near a village and as the sunset was seconds away, they decided to spend the night there.

* * *

Inuyasha was very close to the house of the welder. As he became closer he had a weird sensation and Kikyou's face came to his mind.

_Kikyou. You're always on my mind. I must be going insane. I can even smell your scent. _

Inuyasha started to feel worried because he was not dreaming or imagining her. He could actually smell her scent, as she had been very close to where he was going. He started racing his pace to the unknown path that waited for him.

* * *

_I'm sorry._

_For what sister?_ Kaede asked her while she was bringing Kikyou some soup. Kaede had a friend at the village and he had offered them a place to rest.

_For not believing in you when you said Inuyasha was not my enemy and I tried to kill him_. Kikyou said_._

_It's not your fault, you thought it was him who attacked you and stole the Shikon sacred jewel._

_Naraku really wanted us to destroy each other. _Kikyou said with a sad look on her face_._

_But he didn't achieve his purpose. You and Inuyasha never really hated each other. You fought together in the end to bring Naraku down._

_Yes, yes we did. _Kikyou said and wanted to ask Kaede about Inuyasha but did not feel the strength to do it.

_I haven't seen Inuyasha in a long time_. Kaede said knowing her sister had an inner battle when it came to ask about Inuyasha.

_Really?_ Kikyou said_. I'm sure he's fine. Kagome is a good girl._

_She is. _Kaede agreed with Kikyou and knew her sister's heart will always belong to Inuyasha_._

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha. _Akino's father said looking at him up and down_. I heard your sword is one of the strongest ever seen._

Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga with a stronger grip

_I don't see anything wrong with it. Why are you looking for me?_

_I heard I should ask you if you have seen anything unusual around here. They say you travel a lot and you would know about a new kind of evil._

_A new kind of evil?_ The man said out loud.

_My wife was practically dying. I haven't gotten out of this house in weeks. I have no idea if the world is coming to an end. The only thing I know is my wife was almost dead and then she came back again._

Inuyasha thought he had come to look for this man in vain. He knew nothing.

_Glad to hear your wife is doing better_. Inuyasha said as he turned around and started walking in the same direction he had come.

_She wouldn't be if it wasn't for that woman._

Inuyasha stopped walking, but he didn't turn around to see the man's face. He had a feeling his instincts were right.

_You asked if I had seen something unusual. Well, that woman appeared out of nowhere and she healed my wife by just touching her. That is something I have never seen before. I think someone that could do something like that is very far from being evil though._

Inuyasha turned around, his face filled with doubt and anxiety.

_This woman you are speaking of. Did she tell you her name?_

_Now that you are mentioning it, we never asked her what her name was and she didn't tell us either._

Inuyasha was feeling more tormented as the man continued speaking.

_She was most of the time with my daughter Akino. She's a beautiful woman, with pale skin, long dark blue hair and brown eyes. She had a soft voice, but her words were strong and comforting. _

Inuyasha thought if Kagome hadn't left, she would be very close to this description, but something was telling him, this could only be one person after feeling her scent in the air. He was almost scare to ask the next question to Akino's father.

_This woman you're speaking of, where is she now?_

_She left. Not a long time ago. An old priestess came and they left together heading South._

Inuyasha left inmediatly without even finished his conversation with the welder.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. Memories**

Kikyou could not sleep that night. Her mind was on some many places except where she was right now. Memories of her and Inuyasha before and after her death were filling her heart with a mix of love and hurt. It was so hard for her to come from back and see Inuyasha after 50 years, he had a different life, where she was not a part of anymore, she thought that someone else was by his side, someone who was not surrounded by death the way she was. Her life had always been dictated by the duties of being a priestess. She had no other purpose than what being a priestess meant. However, she had fallen in love with Inuyasha, she never thought that Tsubaki's curse was going to work on her. A curse, to be in love could never be a curse she told herself. As painful as love can be, she would have never wished to fall in love with Inuyasha. A tear came out of her eye as she looked at the starry night.

* * *

Inuyasha had been traveling the whole night, he did not want to rest, he did not want to waste any time, not even for a second. After hearing the welder's words he had forgotten why he went to look for him in the first place. He could not believe what he had heard, he could not believe what he was thinking, he had thought so many times before that Kikyou could be alive and then just discovered it was just his imagination, it was part of the void she had left in his heart and soul. But this time was different, he could feel it in his heart that it was her, her, Kikyou, he had no idea how, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see her, to touch her, to take her in his arms and never let go. He kept the same pace and was getting closer to the near village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! and still reading my story. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6. Just An Inch**

Kaede woke up with the first ray of sunrise , she saw that Kikyou was sleeping very deeply and did not want to bother her, she had sense she had not slept very well, she was worried about her, she still did not understand how she could be back, most important, for what purpose, she was afraid she had might been brought back for a special reason and she did not want her sister to suffer anymore, she have had plenty of suffering during her young life. She decided to step out and leave her to rest.

Kikyou's eyes started opening and when she saw Kaede was not by her side, she woke up very fast.

_Kaede? _

Kikyou stood up and saw Kaede was not in the same room, she open the door and got out , nobody was in the house, she headed to the village and felt the strong wind. She started walking around looking for Kaede, she had a strange feeling, she felt very nervous and kept walking, there was no one around, she could almost hear the wind whistle. As she kept walking she could feel something in her heart she did not know what it was, was it fear, no, it was like she knew something was about to happen, she felt like someone was looking at her, she stopped walking and could feel the presence very close, she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, she felt her heart jump, she thought it was gonna explode, he was so close, she could not speak. She just stared at him, she felt she wanted to cry, to laugh; she didn't know what to feel. He smiled to her and she thought he looked so beautiful when he smiled, she wanted to hug him but she could not move. She saw he was moving towards her, he was getting closer, so close they were just a few inches away from each other, she was going to move her hand towards his face when suddenly she saw him in pain, he was falling down and she held him in her arms immediately, there was blood on his chest, _what happened, _she cried incessantly and saw he had been shot by an arrow, she started looking around and suddenly saw a blinding light coming towards them.

_Nooooo!!_ Kikyou yelled waking up terrified from the nightmare she had just experienced. Her heart was racing so fast_. Inuyasha, I saw you so clearly. _She brought her hands to her head, her long hair covering her face.

_Sister, are you all right?_ Kaede came through the door as fast she could. She saw Kikyou's face filled with worry.

_I'm ok Kaede. _

_But I just heard you screaming?_

_I know, I was having a nightmare, it was so vivid. I guess I am a little disoriented from all that has happened._

_Are you sure sister? Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about? Sometimes we express what we are feeling through our dreams or could it be…_

_Could be what? _Kikyou interrupted her

_A premonition_. Kaede said.

_No, it was just a dream_, _Kaede. I already forgot about it_. Kikyou stoop up and started fixing her hair with a band.

_How long did I sleep?_ Kikyou asked her sister. _Should we be back to our way home?_

_You slept for a long time sister, but I'm sure you needed to rest. I think we may stay a little more than we planned. My friend Yokitsu, with whom I've been friends since a long time ago, invited us for today's celebration. _

_What are they celebrating?_

_They are having the farewell party for his granddaughter before handing her to her husband to be family. _

_A wedding ceremony? I remember seeing girls my age talking about it, they looked so happy. _Kikyou's eyes reflected some sadness then her face hardened_. It was not meant for me._

_You want to know what I think?_ Kaede asked her very blunt.

_Of course_. Kikyou answered.

_I think that even though we don't know how you came back or why, you should embrace life sister, maybe this is a second chance, you always wanted to have a normal life and now you have a life ahead of you, there is so much you can do. I am very grateful to have my big sister back. Well..….even though I could be your grandmother, you will always be my big sister._

Kaede's words touched Kikyou's heart, she smiled and said

_Thank you Kaede, you are right I should start seeing things from a different perspective, if I have a second chance I should not waste it._ _I can't be sad about the things I don't have_. She got closer to Kaede and hugged her_. I am grateful too and to me you will always be my little sister._

_

* * *

_

It was closer to Sunset as Inuyasha entered the village where Kaede and Kikyou were staying. He hadn't stopped for a moment since he had spoken to the welder. He felt this urge to find this woman he was talking about, he was so sure it was Kikyou, he could feel it in his heart. He saw an old man coming out of his house.

_Old man I need to ask you something_. He said scaring the man a little.

_A Hanyou? Mmm.. we don't see much hanyous around here._

_I'm glad you noticed old man. I need to know if you had seen a woman, she has long…_

_Inuyasha was interrupted by the old man's laugh._

_A woman? Have the horns in your head gone to your brain? We are surrounded by women! _The old man kept laughing. He seemed to have been drinking a lot.

_Horns? I don't have any horns. Can't you see? _He said as he touched his ears. There was no point in showing the old man, he could barely stand and kept laughing as he was slowly walking away from his house. Inuyasha kept looking around and saw the village looked pretty empty.

_Where is everybody?_ He asked himself.

_A woman! Where could he find a woman!_ The man kept laughing. He turned around and yelled to Inuyasha.

_If you want to see a lot of young maidens, come with me, there is a farewell party for Yokitsu's granddaughter. _

_I did not come here to go to a party old man_. Inuyasha said almost losing his patience.

_Well then, you won't be able to find anybody else here, everybody is at the farewell party_. The old man said as he was walking away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed there for a moment, looking at his surroundings, it was like the village was totally empty, not a single soul.

_Damn it! _He said as he decided to follow the old man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for following my story, it really inspire me to read your reviews. Now I hope you like this chapter because I thought about it and first I had a different beginning, then I changed it and this is what I got. I really like it so I am very anxious to see what you think.**

**Chapter. 7 When I Saw You**

Yokitsu's grandaugther was coming out of the main house in the village to greet all the guests, relatives and friends. People were bringing gifts to her. All of her young girlfriends were close to her wearing their kimonos and big hair styles. Kaede saw all the young girls smiling and for a second she thought she had recognized one of them, it was her sister Kikyou, she was wearing a blue silk kimono with a white flower embroidery on the bottom of the dress and another one on her shoulder, the obi was white with a red border and small pink blossom, her long hair was loose and she had a smile on her face.

_Sister you look very beautiful_. Kaede said as she approached her.

_Thank you, Kaede_. _Although I think this is your doing_.

_What do you mean?_

_Well, one of Yokitsu's granddaughter came to help me with my attire for tonight since I didn't have any, but I told her I didn't need anything, then she said if I was going to be one of the bridesmaids for the wedding and I lost all my clothes on the fire accident that they would help me with anything I needed. I thought that was a little exaggerated don't you think? Oh and I can't forget to mention she kept referring to me as Kaori. Now where would she get all these ideas_? Kikyou said looking at Kaede with a suspicious look.

_Eh… I know this is going to sound strange. But I don't think it will be good for people to know that you are my sister Kikyou, at least for now._

_Why not Kaede?_

_Because your name carries such power even after your death. We still don't know for whar reason you come back from being dead and you saw that weird creature that attacked us, I don't think it was a coincidence. That's why I only told Yokitsu who you really are and if he could let us stay here for a while, he came up with the bridesmaid story himself, he said if he would ask his granddaughter for a favor for an old friend, she would never say no. So that is all to it and now you see how happy you seem to be._

Kikyou didn't say anything, she did not like lying, but also she didn't seem any harm in doing so for now and Kaede was right about everything. She also felt so good wearing that beautiful kimono, she thought for that night she could have some fun.

Inuyasha had been following the old drunk man for a while now, when they made it to the celebration, he stayed far away from the old man and started looking around, there were a lot of people and a lot of women dressed in beautiful kimonos, he thought they all looked the same to him. He climbed on a tree for a better view. His excitement was now gone when he saw so many people and not a sign of anybody that looked like Kikyou or someone that may have seen her. He thought he had been a fool for thinking it could be her. He was obsessed with the memory of her. Every night he thought about her and what would he say to her if he could see her at least once more. But he would never have that opportunity again; he was just lying to himself.

_What are you doing up there?_

Inuyasha looked down and saw a little girl looking at him.

_I was about to leave_. Inuyasha said as he came down from the tree.

_Really?_ She asked him with doubt_. I think you want to be at the party. It is ok, you can come, there are so much people here nobody would notice if you are not invited._

_Listen….I don't want to be at the party. I was looking for someone, but she's not here._

_Maybe she's here but you are not looking where you are supposed to. _The little girl said as she came closer to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand to take him closer to the people. He did not move and just looked at the little girl. _What are you doing?_ He asked her.

_I'm trying to help you, so don't be rude and make me company. _The little girl told him while she pulled his hand with more strength. He finally gave in and followed her thinking this was such a weird night.

_Oh look! They are doing magic!_ The little girl ran to see some entertainers that were blowing fire and also doing fire spinning. Inuyasha kept looking around but once again he didn't see anybody that looked like Kikyou. He thought the best thing to do was to leave. He saw the little girl in front of him smiling while looking at the entertainers, the spinning flames were almost hypnotic, as he keeps watching, he sees though the flames the figure of a beautiful girl with long dark blue hair , she's wearing a beautiful kimono and her face is filled with joy. He keeps walking around the entertainers to get a better look of her. She seems to vanish and he thinks his mind is playing tricks again but she's there again, her figure seems to disappear as the flames spin. Inuyasha feels if this is one of his hallucinations he certainly does not want it to end because that is Kikyou standing a few steps away from him.

Kikyou keeps watching the spinning flames when suddenly she feels a weird sensation, like if someone is watching her. She looks around and sees all the people watching the flames as she was doing, while others are talking and enjoying the celebration. However, her instincts are not wrong, she can feel this strong presence close to her, she tries to relax and convince herself she's being a little paranoid. That horrible nightmare had just made her worries even worse. She continues watching the flames and sees a shadow through them, even though it's just a shadow for some reason she thinks she knows who that is. She starts walking around to see the light uncovering the shadow, she stops when she sees the figure that has been watching her this whole time is Inuyasha.

Kikyou feels her heart has stopped for a second. She stares at Inuyasha and he knows she has also seen him. They both stay still looking at each other. The only thing between them is the spinning fire. He waits for her to make the next move but sees she doesn't do anything, her face looks so sad. She starts walking slowly away from the crowd and looking for a quite spot. Inuyasha starts following her; she never turns around to see if he's behind her, she knows he is, she keeps walking until they get to a point where nobody can see them, just the trees that surround them and the strong moonlight. She doesn't stop walking until Inuyasha calls her name. She doesn't face him yet.

_Kikyou….is it really you?_

_I need to see your face._ His voice almost breaking_._ He sees she won't say anything_. Why won't you talk to me? _Inuyasha asks her, his tone is demanding now. He gets closer to her and is just behind her, he can smell her scent and touches her hair with one of his hands. She feels goose bumps all over her body; she thinks she's dreaming and if she sees his face she will wake up and he will be gone. She can feel his breathing and realizes this is not a dream so she turns around to face him.

_I don't know what to say_. She says as she looks at him directly. She can't believe she is looking at him. He was the only thing on her mind since she came back to life. It is him, Inuyasha, he is the only person capable of making her feel like nothing else matter in the world when they are together. She just wanted to be with him.

_I can't believe it's you_. Inuyasha said with great emotion.

Kikyou was experiencing so many mixed feelings. _Why fate had been so cruel to their love_, she thought. A lot of thoughts went through her mind and Inuyasha saw she looked somehow disturbed. He thought they had been in this situation so many times before and he never did what his heart truly wanted. This time was not going to be the same, he was determined to follow his heart and now that she was here again, he would not care how, he would not let her go again. He got closer to her and put his hands on her face, his eyes looking at her.

_You do not have to say anything. _He said as he got closer to her, his hands holding her face, their foreheads merely touching. He got closer and touched her lips with such tenderness, she responded him and they started kissing slowly, Kikyou could feel her heart was about to explode, tears came down her eyes and he wiped them away as their kiss became more aggressive and they were lost into it. Inuyasha 's hands moved from her face to her waist and she was involved in his embrace. They were kissing so passionately like there was no tomorrow, they had waited for this moment for such long time. She felt her body was in some kind of trance because she could not feel the ground under her feet . They were finally together, will they be honest about their feelings. All these thoughts came to Kikyou and she broke the kiss as she gasped for air.

_Wait_. She said breathing heavily. _We can't do this_.

Inuyasha saw the concern on her face, but he did not let her go, his arms were still holding her and he was planning to do that for a long time. He kissed her again, his kiss was so strong she thought she was going to faint. She knew he had missed her as much as she had missed him. If things could be this easy, they could be like that forever. But there was something she needed to say after all.

_Wait._ She broke the kiss again. _We do need to talk_.

She removed his hands from her waist. She could not concentrate if he was holding her like that. She could feel her face was burning from the moment they had just shared. She did not know where to start since she had been the one who insisted on talking; now she did not know what she wanted to say to him, there were so many things unsaid, but how to begin.

_How did you know I was alive?_ She started with the easy questions.

Inuyasha knew this was not what she actually wanted to ask him, but he decided to answer her question.

_I didn't know you were alive Kikyou. This is hard to explain, but since you vanished in my arms, somehow I felt you were never gone. I always looked for you even though I knew your body was gone. I don't know if you can understand me. Sometimes I thought I was insane for thinking like that. Some days ago I started on a journey looking for a new kind of evil and a few days ago I spoke to a welder. I asked him if he had seen anything strange lately, he told me the only thing out of this world he had seen was the presence of a woman who had helped his ill wife, the description he gave me reminded me so much of you that I couldn't help myself and I started looking for this woman. And here we are._

His words made Kikyou feel so bad for him, she wanted to hug him so bad, she always thought he was better without her. Besides, he had someone to make him happy. This thinking only made her felt more anxious to ask what she wanted to know.

_But….how could you be thinking about me all this time if you are with Kagome._

Inuyasha knew this was coming and he was ready to answer.

_Kikyou...I.._

_Oh no! _He saw Kikyou's face alarmed and turned around to see fire all over the place where they were before.

_Something has happened._ She said as she started running toward the celebration. Inuyasha followed her. When they were out of the woods they saw everybody screaming and running around. Enormous worms were attacking the village, they were throwing a strange substance to immobilize people. Kikyou wanted to help them but she needed to know where Kaede was, she started running and one of the worms threw the substance at her, she tried to cover herself but the substance did not even make it close to her as she saw Inuyasha splitting the worm into pieces with his Tetsusaiga.

_Are you all right?_ He asked her.

_Yes._ They both looked at each other and the chaos around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews. Here is another one.**

**Chapter 8. You are not alone **

Inuyasha had been fighting the strange worms for quite some time now while Kikyou and Kaede were protecting the villagers from them. They didn't understand how they kept emerging from the ground.

_They never cease to appear!_ Kikyou yelled at Inuyasha. _There must be a source of origin somewhere_.

Inuyasha looked around and saw something at a far distance_. I will find it. Are you going to be ok by yourself?_ Inuyasha asked her.

_I'll be fine_. She answered as she pulled two arrows and shot the next worm.

Inuyasha proceeded to leave and turned around for a second to see Kikyou's protecting the people and fighting against those creatures. He thought he would do anything to keep her safe. He ran as fast as he could and found what was originating the worms, there was an enormous dark hole in the ground surrounded by dark energy. He was ready to use his Tetsusaiga when suddenly huge branches exploded from the earth and surrounded his body elevating him from the ground and causing the Tetsusaiga to fall on the ground. He tried to break them but was immediately hit by an electric reaction. As he kept trying to release himself he saw a shadow at a distance that was watching him from the ground. The shadow then moved faster to the direction of the village.

Kikyou had been shooting arrows without even blinking; she knew the people depended on her and Inuyasha. She was glad she had found him there or he had found her, he said he had been looking for her, she never thought after all this time she was going to see him today, tonight. _I should not be thinking about this right now. _The last worm fell to the ground after receiving three of her arrows.

_So I finally meet the famous priestess. _An unknown voice said emerging from the woods.

Kikyou saw a man walking towards her, his face was covered with a weird mask, he was dressed all in black and was carrying a sword on his back.

_Who are you?_ She asked him.

_Who am I?_ I don't think that's relevant. _I think what it really matters right now is what you have that I want._

Kikyou pulled out an arrow as fast as she could and pointed at his direction.

_I do not have anything for you or anyone else. You sent those worms, didn't you? Where is Inuyasha? _She saw the man did not say anything and was just looking at her. She was getting upset_. I will not ask you again, where is he?_

_I'm afraid the person you are looking for is gone. _The man said with laughter_._

Kikyou did not think twice and shoot her arrow at him. She was surprised to see how he stop the arrow before it him and disintegrate it into pieces. When she was going to shoot at him again he moved so fast she could not have seen when he grabbed her by the neck and held her from the ground.

_I really do not see how could you possibly harm me at all._ He told her as he was chocking her and looked at her up and down.

He immediately dropped her when he saw a light coming towards him and tried to avoid Inuyasha's wind scar by disappearing into air.

Kikyou falls to the ground gasping for some air as she sees Inuyasha in front of her.

_He vanished?_ Inuyasha said as he searched for the mysterious man and did not see any sign of him. He turned around to see how Kikyou was. She stood up and looked around too but she did not see a sign of the masked man.

_It is incredible. He was so fast he was able to get to me and you could not see where he went after you attacked him. I don't think he was even injured _

_What did he want?_ Inuyasha asked her.

_I don't know_. She touched her neck which had red marks from her attacker. _He said I had something he wanted, but then he said how could I be a threat to him. He did not make much sense._ Inuyasha looked at the marks on her neck and got closer to her. The people in the village that were hiding started coming out when they saw there was no danger around anymore.

_Sister! Inuyasha_! Kaede yelled as she felt relieved when she saw they were ok.

_Kaede, I'm glad you are ok_. Kikyou said.

* * *

The masked man is walking inside a cave, the place is very dark, he lights a torch and continues walking, not a single sound is heard, but as he walks more deeply he can hear whispers coming from the walls, he feels he's being watched but he doesn't care, he keeps walking until there's no more trail to follow, the deepness of the abyss stands in front of him and a thin bridge is the only way to cross to the other side. He touches the beginning of the bridge to see how strong it is and sees how the rocks start to fall.

_Do you really think I'm going to walk though this just to prove my loyalty?_ He yells.

A circle of energy appears in the middle of the bridge, the light is so strong it brightens the whole place and the torch that the masked man is holding loses its fire.

_You really think you are worth it, do you_? The light answers as he pushes the masked man to the walls.

_You fool, how dare you to call me. Did you succeed in your quest? Did you bring it?_

The masked man tries to get up from the ground, he is not able to, he's hurt, he sits against the wall and answers with difficulty.

_I couldn't find it. She doesn't have it, she has no clue either._ He answers and smiles under his mask at his last comment.

_You saw her? _

_How did she look?_

The masked man did not answer right away and thought of the truth behind this question.

* * *

Kikyou could not sleep. Many things had happened that night in such short time. Since the moment she came back to life, bad things seemed to happen. She thought this could not be a coincidence. _Even if I try not to be who I was, I still face the same danger that I lived in. It is as it follows me wherever I go_. She definitely couldn't sleep and stepped out to get some air. She saw Inuyasha standing close to a tree, she was glad she was not the only who could not sleep. She walked towards him and stood by his side, she did not face him. They both stood there in silence for a moment_._

_Thank you for helping me today. _She told him_._

Inuyasha looked at her, he thought it was unbelievable she was standing next to him, the wind blowing gently on her hair; she was so close to him. It was as she had never been gone from his life. He moved closer to her and removed the strands of hair from her face.

_Kikyou_

She looked at him and felt her heart beating so fast again.

_I know it's late but I haven't finished what I was going to tell you_. _I need to tell you_. Inuyasha said.

Kikyou did not say anything. She just looked into his eyes and thought how grateful she was for being close to him again.

_You asked me how could I be thinking about you all this time when I was with Kagome. When you left this world I thought your soul was at peace and I should not think about you anymore, I thought I owed that to you. I tried not to think about you, believe me I tried. I tried to erase your face from my memory. I think it worked for a while. And I felt I had succeeded, I had a life with Kagome, I can't lie, I was happy with her for some time. But…there was something that didn't feel right, something was missing, I don't know how to explain it. It was..... this void in my heart that consumed day to day. I was lying to myself and to her about our lives together because my heart did not truly belong to her._

Tears ran down Kikyou's face as she listened to him.

_Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha put his hand on Kikyou's face and wiped away her tears.

_Kikyou, I've been alone all this time. Kagome left. She deserves a life of her own, to find someone who can make her happy, who loves her unconditionally. I couldn't. I can't be with anybody else if you are the only thing in my mind._

He kept wiping the tears from her face and caressed her cheeks. She never thought her and Inuyasha would have a chance at being together. She thought fate did not want them together. She had heard enough. She took a deep breath and got closer to him, she looked deeply into his eyes and put her hands on his face; she looked at him with such love and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha felt his heart stopped for a moment, he responded to her kiss, softly at the beginning and then it became very passionate, his hands were holding her waist so firmly pulling her into his embrace, their kiss became stronger, she felt as she was floating and there was no ground under her feet, they could stay like this forever. They both gasped for some air and kept looking into each other's eyes.

_This is like a dream_. She said looking into his eyes. She couldn't help the tears coming from her eyes. _I don't know why I can't stop crying_.

He kissed her on her forehead to comfort her and said.

_We are not dreaming. _Then he kissed her again. _This time is going to be different_. He looked deeply into her eyes._ Nothing will tear us apart. _

Inuyasha's kiss and his words brought strength to Kikyou's heart and soul. She felt so safe in his arms and wanted to stay that way for that night. And that is what happened. They both fell asleep under the tree, Inuyasha holding Kikyou in his arms, her head resting on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. They were both finally at ease during their sleep, something they have been looking for a long time.

He had not realized he was alone under the tree when the sunrise illuminated his face. He found himself covered with a blanket. _Kikyou_, he thought. He stood up to look for her. He walked back to the house where Kikyou said they were staying and saw her talking to Kaede.

_Good Morning Inuyasha_. She said with a smile on her face. He thought she looked so beautiful when she smiled and today she looked radiant. Inuyasha was starring at her and that made her a little uncomfortable.

_How's everybody?_ Inuyasha asked when he saw she was waiting for him to say something.

_They are better. _Kaede said. _Nobody knows why those creatures came last night. It seemed they were looking for something. It could be a random attack too_. _Did you find what brought them here?_

_There was someone guiding them_. Inuyasha said and looked at Kikyou.

_Well, if this continues we need to find the source of all this. _Kaede said.

_Don't worry Kaede. It won't happen again. I won't allow it. I am going to find why this is happening because I also think it has to do with my returning. _

_What? Why do you say that sister? _Kaede asked her very concerned.

_It's just a feeling that I have_. Kikyou answered.

_All right. Let's do it then._ Kaede said.

_No, Kaede. I have to do this. I won't involve you in whatever is that I'm going to face._

_But sister! _Kaede said. _You can't go alone against something we don't even know what could do to you._

_Kaede, I could not forgive myself if something bad happens to you because of me. _Kikyou said as she put her hand on Kaede's face.

_Besides._ She said as she looked at Inuyasha. _I'm not going to fight this alone._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Just The Two Of Us**

Kikyou and Inuyasha had been traveling for two days now. They did not know exactly where to go, but Kaede had told them to look for Shiva, some people say he could see the future and she thought he might have an idea of where they could start looking for this new enemy. They both have been walking in silence for the last hours, when they started their journey Inuyasha talked a lot, he was surprised that he was telling Kikyou so many things; he had never spoken so much in his entire life. He told her about how they had finally defeated Naraku and what had happened in the last three years. She was happy to hear that all of them were safe and had a different life, without danger and pain. She wondered if she and Inuyasha will ever had the chance of having a normal life, she couldn't stop wondering why she was brought to life, if she had to face a deadly destiny again. Inuyasha saw she had been quiet for some time. He was wondering what she was thinking. He saw that she looked very absorbed in her thoughts. He saw dark clouds forming and thought they might face a storm.

_I think we need to find some shelter; a storm is coming this way._ Inuyasha said.

When she heard his voice she realized she had been quiet all this time, she hadn't noticed the change in the weather either.

_You're right. _She said.

They saw a cave at a distance from their path. She started walking faster as the rain started to fall. She felt the rain on her face; she suddenly felt alive and noticed the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. She started running and smiling. Inuyasha was surprised to see her like this since just a few moments ago she looked so sad. He smiled when he saw her running and she turned around to smile at him, she saw the rain falling on him too, but he didn't move. She got closer to him and they just looked at each other.

_What changed?_ He asked.

_What do you mean? _She asked back looking into his deep hazel eyes_._

_You looked so worried before and now…you seem…… different. _He said.

_I don't know, I guess I realized there's no point in over thinking. _She said as she was walking backwards away from him. As she continue walking she felt something weird on the ground, as if it was about to break. She looked down and before she looked up to Inuyasha the ground was broken by the force of a giant serpent that ripped the soil by smacking Kikyou away from Inuyasha. When he saw this he ran towards her but he was also attacked by another flying serpent that came out of nowhere. He took out his Tetsusaiga and as the flying serpent came closer to him he ripped it into several pieces. He looked back to see Kikyou standing and shooting arrows against the other serpent. He hadn't realized that the pieces of serpent on the ground were moving and starting the shape of another creature. He felt the presence of evil and as he turned around he saw the serpent now had several heads and one of them started igniting fire at him_. _

Kikyou had destroyed the serpent and when she saw Inuyasha fighting against the serpent with several heads now, she took her bow and shot an arrow towards the serpent. The arrow seemed to hurt the creature at first but then it got swallowed on its skin and the creature seemed bigger.

_What the hell_.Inuyasha yelled_._

The serpent was ready to attack Kikyou and moved to her direction. She saw it was coming at her. She took out two arrows and was ready to shoot them at it when she saw how Inuyasha jumped on the serpent's back and hit it with his Tetsusaiga . The serpent's shape started growing even more and the transformation cause its energy to throw Inuyasha away, he grabbed the serpent's tail and was being dragged by it, the huge serpent open its mouth to swallow Kikyou's arrows, she was saved by her bow which gave her a few seconds to manage to move to the neck of the serpent. She was falling after the quick movement the serpent made when it broke her bow and now she was also hanging by the serpent's scales and being dragged the same way Inuyasha was at the serpent's tail. The strong rain made it difficult for her to crawl back, she was covered in mud and her hands were slippery. The only thing she noticed while being dragged away was a precious stone on the serpent's head. Inuyasha was able to crawl through the serpent's body, he saw they were getting closer to an abyss, he stood up and jumped back and forth running through the serpent's body, Kikyou saw him and yelled at him to get the stone on the serpent's head , he was heading toward's the serpent's head, he grabbed Kikyou's arm and pulled her up, as she climbed back he hit the stone on the serpent's head with his Tetsusaiga and both jumped away from the serpent as it fell to the abyss.

They both stood up and looked down the abyss and saw the serpent on the ground and how it was disintegrating. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou who was all covered in mud, her clothes were ripped and she had no bow and arrows anymore.

_It is so strange_. She said. _I could assure you all these creatures have been following us. It is me what they are after. The energy they carry is very powerful._

_What do you think they want from you? _He asked her_._

_I have no idea. _She answered him.

She saw Inuyasha was covered in mud. She couldn't stop smiling in spite of the circumstances_._

_What? He asked her curiously._

_You look awful, you all covered in mud. _She said to him_._

_Well, I'm not the only one. _He said looking at her up and down_._

She had not realized she was so dirty too. Even her hair was filthy_. _She saw her clothes were also ripped and she didn't have her bow and arrow anymore.

_My bow. _She said looking sad.

_Don't worry; we'll get you another one, it wasn't yours either._

_I know_. She said. Thinking about the power of her own bow.

_The night is coming down. I think is better if we get away from here._ Inuyasha said.

They walked for a long time; the moon was the only thing that they had seen in the last hours until they saw a small village and looked for a place to stay. An old lady was very kind to let them stay at her home. She was almost blind and was not aware of Inuyasha's appearance.

_Come inside. I never have guests around here; this is a very peaceful place. _The old lady said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou just looked at each other.

_It's very kind of you, we just needed a place to spend the night and we'll be gone by the sunrise. Also I was hoping you had some water to clean ourselves. _Kikyou told her_._

_You can stay anytime you want, as I said before, I never have guests and it's so unusual to have a young married couple around here._

Inuyasha's face was in shock when she said this and Kikyou just stayed silent, she thought it was funny what the old lady had just said and realized her sight was not good since she hadn't noticed the shape they were in and that Inuyasha was half a demon.

They entered the room the old lady offered them. It was a small room but clean and cozy, with candle light and a wood tub behind a shoji screen. They were silent for a while. She did not know why but she felt kind of nervous being alone with Inuyasha. She did not understand why she was feeling like this.

_Um…I think I will use the tub for… you know… take a bath_. She said not knowing why she was sounding so unsure.

_Ok_. Inuyasha said. _I'm just gonna stay here_. He said as he sat down on the floor, not looking at her eyes anymore. He did not understand why he had this weird feeling, he had actually seen her taken a bath before when he used to follow her after they had just met. But he knew this time was different, he knew she was talking about taking her clothes off and just the thought of that made him very anxious. Kikyou walked behind the screen and touched the surface of the water; it wasn't cold to her amusement. She followed to untie the kimono that she was wearing. The clothes fell to the floor and she was completely naked. After hearing the sound of her clothes falling to the floor Inuyasha couldn't help to look at her direction and saw the shape of her figure reflected on the screen with the dim candle light that surrounded them. He swallowed hard when he saw her pulling her hair up and saw the shape of her breasts; he started thinking how close he was to actually seeing her like this. He stopped looking at her and started kicking himself mentally and told himself to stop looking at her, but he couldn't help it, and he looked back at her again. Kikyou got into the tub; fortunately for Inuyasha he could not see the shape of her body anymore. She was washing her face and for a moment forgot that Inuyasha was with her in the room. She was enjoying the water on her body, she started to wonder what he was thinking, maybe he was not thinking anything, and he had fallen asleep.

_Inuyasha?_ She called his name.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw only the shape of her head. He smiled when he saw she submerged herself completely.

_Yeah? _He answered her still looking towards her direction and saw her head coming out of the tub.

_Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep or something. _Kikyou said.

_Nope, still awake. _He saw she was getting out of the tub and grabbing a robe. Kikyou thought the robe must have belonged to a child because it was so short and it was kind of tight on her. She was thinking if she should wear the robe, but her clothes were so filthy and still wet from the rain. What the hell was wrong with her, why was she thinking like this? Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't notice what she was wearing, maybe he had never noticed. She convinced herself of this and walked past the screen and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor. She couldn't help but feel her face blushing when she felt his eyes on her. He stood up and looked into her eyes. She did not know what to say. Her heart was beating so fast and was wondering what Inuyasha was thinking_._

_You can still use some of the water_. She said waiting for him to say or do something_._

_Ok. _He said while getting closer to her, just a few inches from her face. His heart was also beating so fast he thought she could hear it. He looked at her face so fresh and her loose wet hair made her more irresistible to his eyes. He touched her hair and looked deeply into her eyes, he got closer to her face and kissed her very passionately, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him, he pulled her closer to him, she felt she had no control of what was happening and she didn't care, she felt Inuyasha's hands running through her body and when one of them caressed her thigh she felt herself trembling to his touch.

They were interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

_Hello? Are you asleep?_ _I brought you some blankets because it's a very cold night_.

They stopped kissing, out of breath; they were still in each other's arms. Inuyasha looked at her and just raised an eyebrow. _I think I'll take that bath. _He said and walked towards the tub. Kikyou arranged her robe a little bit and open the door to take the blankets from the old lady.

_I didn't want to be a bother, but you kids may catch a cold with this weather. _The old lady said_. _

_It's ok. _She said_._

_I also thought this may fit you. It used to be mine when I was your age. _The old lady handed Kikyou a beautiful green kimono.

_Oh, that's very nice of you, thank you_. The old lady smiled and wished them a good night.

_I can't believe this place has seen no demons of any kind_. Inuyasha said from the tub while he was washing his ears. Kikyou closed the door and looked at the figure of his head through the screen. She smiled and starting unfolding the blankets, putting them on the sheets that were on the floor.

_I guess since it's such a small village, demons are not aware of it_. Kikyou said.

Inuyasha came out of the tub; he was only wearing his pants and a towel over his torso. He saw Kikyou sitting on the floor, covered with the blankets that the old lady brought for them. He thought she looked very comfortable where she was. He was wondering if he should follow her since the space they were sharing was so small, he didn't know want her to feel he was pushing her into anything. She saw that he was standing there and just looking at her, a million of thoughts passed through her mind during that moment, was he expecting more from this night? She thought if the old lady hadn't knocked on the door they would have been sharing more than a pair of sheets. When he had told her he was going to become human to be with her she always pictured how their lives would have been, she was ready to give herself to him then. Had something changed now? She still wanted to be with him, but selft she wasn't ready yet. She wondered if he was thinking about it too. She made a gesture so he could see she wanted him by her side. Inuyasha walked towards her and sat down by her side. They looked into each other's eyes and he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled and curled herself onto his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and they both closed their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all your kind reviews :)**

**Now there is a reason why I rated this story M, so I hope you guys like this new chapter, it's short but it captures what I had in my mind.**

**Chapter 10. Now I know**

Kikyou heard the sound of a slamming door as she was half asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She thought that it must have been the old lady going somewhere. She was still wrapped in Inuyasha's arms sleeping over his chest. She was surprised Inuyasha wasn't awake by now, he was usually the first to wake up, she thought he must have been really tired. She was tired too and to be in his arms felt so incredible. She could not feel safer than where she was right now. They were both covered under the blankets and the heat of their bodies also kept them very warm. She did not know what it was but she felt she wanted to stay like this forever. All the doubts that she had the night before were gone.

Dim ray of lights were entering the small room where they were and the light stayed on Inuyasha's face. Kikyou had never had the time to think how good looking Inuyasha really was. She looked at his face, his eyes, his lips, even his ears, she had liked him since the moment they met even after knowing he was half a demon she could not stop feeling attracted to him. She looked at his face and smiled, he looked so peaceful, she felt she could watch him sleep for hours. But she did not want to sleep anymore, she felt a weird sensation, she did not know how to explain it but she wanted him to wake up too. Her hand was on his chest, she thought he was also in such a good shape, she had never thought about that either, for a moment she asked herself why all these thoughts were on her mind right now, what was wrong with her! But she could not make these thoughts go away from her curious mind. She wondered what he thought of her too, was he attracted to her the way she was feeling about him right now?

She had heard people saying she was beautiful but she had never really thought about herself in that way. She had only wanted to look pretty after meeting Inuyasha and he gave her that gift that belong to his mother. She wanted to be with him even back then. She didn't know why but she started to trace her hand through his abs, Inuyasha started to move his head and Kikyou smiled at his reaction. She wanted him to wake up and she knew that he was going to after what she was about to do.

She started planting soft kisses on his stomach and then kept going up through his chest. Inuyasha opened his eyes in a heartbeat; the sensation he had just experienced was strong enough to make him jump off the floor if he wanted to. He looked down and saw Kikyou, still kissing his chest and going slowly through his neck. He felt his blood rushing to different places and looked down at her face, she was still in his arms, her face was blushing and she just looked at him. He saw desire in her eyes. He touched her face with his free hand and pulled her towards him for a kiss. As their kiss became deeper he rolled her over and he was now on top of her. He broke the kiss and looked at her intensely.

_Are you sure you want to do this_? He asked her, his voice very husky. Kikyou looked at those hazel eyes and just nodded, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him back into their kiss. They started kissing very passionately; she felt almost out of breath, he began kissing her neck and going through her collarbone he realized she was still wearing the robe she had slept in last night. He stopped kissing her and looked at the robe's knot on her waist. He looked back at her face and started untying the knot as he looked into her eyes. If she had been blushing before her face was now fully red, she felt how he was untying the robe and opened it very slowly, her naked body was now exposed, she felt herself trembling as Inuyasha traced his hand on the smooth skin of her stomach, he looked at her and took her face again as he kissed her very deeply, she felt how he was undressing her completely, he threw the robe to the side and she didn't know how but he also got rid of his pants. She could feel the heat of his body pressing her own. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. He moved his hand through her body, caressing her breast, her stomach, her waist, her thighs, when he placed his hand near her inner thigh she tried to stop him and as they both were breathing heavily, he took her hand softly and their fingers intertwined, he moved them near her head as he kissed her again, she could feel her body reacting to the weight of his and unconsciously her legs started welcoming him. She gasped for air as she felt him inside of her, their bodies became one and felt a mix of pain and pleasure. From that moment one she felt herself completely his and there was nothing else that mattered to her anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't know how to continue the story but I knew i had to write a chapter after Inuyasha and Kikyou's first time, so here is a small chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11. Desire**

Inuyasha was stroking Kikyou's hair, they were peacefully embraced in each other's arms.

_You know I never thought it would be like this_. Kikyou said as she was being held by Inuyasha, both half covered under the blankets.

Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes hardly looking back at him, her hair on her bare pale skin, he thought she was the most beautiful he had ever seen, he had always felt that way since they first met, at the beginning he tried to deny his attraction to her by making excuses, by saying he wanted to destroy her but he only wanted to be close to her, that was the real truth. And now she was his.

_How did you think it was? _He asked her and moved her face towards his.

The question made her blush; she didn't know why she had brought it up. She was so happy she didn't even know what she was feeling and the nonsense she was speaking of, why couldn't she be just quiet, she felt so embarrassed.

_Umm… forget what I said_. She said raising herself from Inuyasha's chest trying to sit and cover herself with a one of the blankets, but he didn't give her much time and grabbed her by her arm as he sat on the blankets and took her face with his hand.

_I just want to know_. He said in a very gentle way. Kikyo was surprised he could be like this, so sweet, he could be the fiercest when he wanted but to see this side of his made her fall even more for him.

_I want to know what's in your head_. He said as he became closer to her face and looked into her eyes. _I want to know what you're thinking_, he said as he kissed her lips. _I want to know what you're feeling_, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

She wanted to ignore what he was doing and tried to speak.

_I…thought_…..

Kikyou couldn't finish her words when he was kissing her like that. He decided to stop; he wanted to know her answer.

She looked at him and smiled. She thought after all he was a little demon.

_I never really gave it a lot of thought. _She answered_. I was a priestess so I wasn't supposed to. My duties did not include love or loving someone else; being intimate with someone seemed something that shouldn't cross my mind. I tried not to and after a while, it seemed like something that it wasn't meant for me. But…. _

She paused for a moment_._

_After I met you, something inside of me changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I just wanted to see you and be around you._

He looked into her eyes and she could see half a smile across his face.

_You changed my life since the moment I met you_. Inuyasha said to her. _I think you made me fall under a spell._

He made her smile and she cupped his face with her hand.

_I never stopped missing_ you. Inuyasha said as he was grabbing Kikyou's neck with a tender touch.

Kikyou felt sad for him and couldn't help feeling somehow happy that he had missed her this whole time.

_I missed you too Inuyasha, wherever I was, you were always in my heart._

She moved her hands down his chest and moved forward to kiss him. He kissed her back and they started kissing very deeply , when she put her arms around his neck she could feel the warmth of his chest on her breasts, she felt her skin was on fire too.

As their kiss became more passionate, he started pulling her head back and kissing her neck, she felt shivers through her whole body and ran her hands on his back, his hand started moving down her thigh and he could feel the heat from her body, it only made him more aroused, she wanted his hand to move to her core, she could not believe how bad she wanted him when they had been together a few hours ago, but she felt she had no control over her body, she kissed him stronger and without thinking she moved her hand down his length, she could feel him getting so hard, her touch made him going insane, he wanted to be inside of her and she had just given him the answer he was waiting for, with great force he grabbed her legs and she unconsciously wrapped them around his waist, she was facing him, both gasping for air, her cheeks red and his eyes full of desire. He started slowly moving into her, they both moaned with pleasure, she welcomed him and started following his rhythm, he was guiding her hips moving up and down his length, the pleasure they were both feeling was incredible, his thrusts were getting deeper and faster, she felt she was in ecstasy, she kissed him hungrily and he kissed her back with great passion, her nails scratching his back, he could feel they were both reaching their breaking point, after one last thrust he could feel all her body shaking and came with her.

They both stayed in the same position for a while, her body still trembling, he smiled and kissed her gently, she didn't stop surprising him, he felt he was the happiest person in the world.


End file.
